


赌债文（一）

by asherswhisky



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boypussy, M/M, Other, Pregnant Sex, 严重慎入, 双性, 大肚H, 天雷
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherswhisky/pseuds/asherswhisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这号用作发放非常规超下限雷文，都是接受点文啊、赌鬼手臭还赌债或者以物易物的东西。<br/>内容全部不正常，梗超雷，所以跟正常（有吗？）文的号分开吧。<br/>为免萌CP的正常姑娘们被雷到，原意也只是朋友间的小玩意，不想借CP图个什么，这些文都不会有CP和主角的TAG，免得文挂在列表上让人心塞。</p><p>总之这号的文都是个别用途，不影响兔纸等正常向文章的更新，2333</p><p>严重慎入，严重慎入，严重慎入。（重要的事说三遍）</p><p>如有雷焦，本人恕不负责。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

羽生不是没抱怨过自己这怪异身体的。

比如这一刻。

同时拥有男人和女人的特征让羽生一看上去就与别不同。他的体型偏向男性，精致美丽的感觉却介乎于两性之间。他具备一般男人少有的柔韧，和女人缺乏的力量，令人迷惑。羽生充分利用这些特殊性化成自己作为运动员的优势，但他以男子单人赛发展事业，这始终是个不能公开的秘密，带来诸多麻烦。这些麻烦包括在更衣室里不能随便脱光换衣服、练习和比赛完结后冲澡时得谨慎点别让人看到裸体、药检的时候要小心翼翼挡着某个部位……

不过这些都是小儿科，最困扰的是像现在这样，挺着胀大的肚子被困在家里不能训练，天天被人当猪般养着。

羽生不认为天生的身体会妨碍他的人生。十六、七岁的时候大家都热衷于恋爱的时候，他没有跟任何人交往，原因并非介意身上的特点，只不过是心思全都系在清冰上，完全对爱情没兴趣。等他遇上命中注定的人，那是没有丝毫犹豫，理所当然的伸手把想要的爱握在掌心里。

妙的是他喜欢的人也拥有强心脏，对于师弟是个双性人这种事没有半点惊讶。跟Javier坦白的时候多少有些紧张的羽生倒显得有些小题大做，面上颇有点不好意思。

Javier的淡定不假，他用行动表达心意——托他孜孜不倦耕耘的福，两人交往不到半年，羽生就被搞大肚子。

怎么说羽生都是一直以男性的身份长大的，两个傻子从来没想过怀孕这荏，避孕措施什么的自然是完全没有过，于是便唱了这么一出好戏。

羽生晕忽忽地去见看着他长大的老医生时只以为自己又感冒了，被医生气急败坏地用力敲了几下头顶才回魂，大脑被逼接收惊人的事实。

Javier能接受他的身体是一回事，接受和一个双性人生儿育女又是另一回事。连他都还没能完全消化的事，怎能要求Javier接纳理解？长这么大第一次无法掩饰恐惧，害怕得脸青唇白，颤巍巍地告诉Javier自己有了孩子，羽生没想到对方倒是藏不住兴奋又不敢太张扬似的抱住他，不断一边亲吻他，一边对他说「谢谢」。放下心头大石的羽生只能抓住男人的衣襟缩在他怀里放声大哭起来，吓得Javier忙不迭狼狈地哄他开心。

羽生就此被这样供着养着，他也相当心安理得地享受Javier加倍的呵护。

他体质孱弱，就算长大后稍微健康了点，怀孕始终对身体造成沉重负担。去诊察的频率比普通孕妇要更密集，训练早就暂停，Javier也不让他做别的事，把他关在家里，连游戏都不能玩得太晚。

即使如此，羽生在怀孕初期出现非常严重的妊娠反应，大吐特吐，疲倦嗜睡，本来就瘦的人向着形销骨立的方向奔去，肚子也比同孕期的女人要小；恰巧那时冬天还没过，羽生一向畏寒的问题恶化，成天只能恹恹地缩在床上，几乎是蜷在棉被里迎接的春天。Javier担心得要命，医生却也无可奈何，只能提议他变着法子尽量让羽生补充营养，等头几个月过去再看看如何。

几个月后，虽然胎儿还是比较小，羽生的身体适应了怀孕的变化，情况稳定下来，精神也好了很多。于是人就开始不安分，不能上冰练习便一直发电邮骚扰Brian，不是缠着人家讨论恢复后的加强训练计划，就是追问什么时候能一起选曲编舞……Brian挺不住，警告Javier管好他家小男朋友，不然要把他的练习时间换到清早。Javier也反对羽生经常接触电脑，干脆连电脑都上了密码。此后他只能看看电视，收拾收拾家里杂物，在后花园溜溜……半躺在摇椅上有点昏昏欲睡的羽生开始怀疑自己其实是一个不小心附在猪身体上的灵魂。

「乖，别在这里睡，困了就回房里去。」在厨房做好晚饭的准备功夫，出来看见羽生摊在窗边合着眼，身上连一条毯子都没有，Javier半跪下来亲亲他的脸颊，想把人哄回去好生休息。

心里正烦躁，罪魁祸首的声音简直火上浇油，羽生没睁开眼，「不要。」

「会着凉，听话，进去盖好被子睡。」

温暖的嗓音夹着午后和煦的阳光浸润羽生的身心，他突然觉得这样跟Javier闹别扭的自己真讨人厌。怀孕后瘦削的身子只有腹部突兀地鼓起，诡异得很，绝对称不上好看；脾气又坏，总是在生气，Javier再有耐心也要烦了吧？

这样一想又更暴躁了些。

依旧不肯张眼，「七月的大白天！怎么可能着凉！」羽生听到冲口而出十分不耐的语气，也被自己吓住了，挪挪有些重的身子，霎时沮丧起来，「对不起。」

~~~~~~已搬~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 太可怕了！！！无论如何，撒花！！！

~~~~~~已搬~~~~~~


End file.
